


It's two am and I got nothing to lose

by MissMariel



Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Gen, Graffiti, Irresponsible and slightly illegal activities, M/M, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Virgil can't sleep. Ethan doesn't want to. And Roman, Remy and Remus are somewhere, getting in trouble and giving Logan grey hair...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Original Male Character(s), Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Punk AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	It's two am and I got nothing to lose

Virgil can't sleep. It's two am on a school night and his Mom is definitively going to chew his ears off tomorrow, but he just can't stop the thoughts spinning around in his head. His phone buzzes just as the numbers on his alarm clock change to 2:04.

Groaning lowly, he reaches for his phone to check who it is... And immediately shuts it off again. Way too bright. Turning the display away from himself and squinting heavily, he fiddles until he finds a setting where he is actually able to look at his phone - which is the lowest brightness possible. Then he turns his phone back to him look at the notification again.

 **[snekguy]**

"doing a run through the eastern district, u on?"

Apparently the other took his silence as a sign of hesistance rather than Virgil being asleep, because just in that moment his phone buzzes again with a new message:

**[snekguy]**

"police is busy today"

Now that catches his attention. Even just the fact that Ethan seems to know that for sure, must mean he had something to do with it. 

**[LordEmo]**

"What did you do" 

He waits for a few anxious moments, watching the green light that signals his friend is online turn on and off, before he finally gets an answer. What he sees doesn't actually soothe his nerves all that much though.

**[snekguy]**

"relax i just sent the r squad out to do some harmless mischief"

"so are you coming or what?" 

Virgil can't help but roll his eyes, a conversation popping into his head that he can practically hear.

_"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!", Remus grinned, "We've done this a million times." Logan sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, well. The last time you were 'fine'", he made quotation marks in the air with a completely deadpan face, "You were on the local news as the guy, who strolled into a McDonald's and stripped down nude." Remus giggled, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Ah, fond memories..."_

_"You worry too much, babes. They're never gonna catch us. We're too fast for them", Remy smirked as Roman wrapped his arm around Logans shoulders. "And besides... If you're so worried about us Specs, why don't you just come with us?", he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at the shorter. Logan huffed and pushed his arm off him. "You know exactly why."_

Another buzzing sound pulls him back to reality.

**[snekguy]**

"cmon emo we all know you aint gonna sleep anyways"

Virgil sighs, but he can't deny it. Even if he didn't go out now, he would just end up lying around while worrying thinking about what his friends are getting up to. He'd made his decision.

**[LordEmo]**

"Be there in 5"

At his place Ethan punches the air in celebration.

\--°°-- 

On his way to Ethans second home, his usual starting point for any tagging run, Virgil has to hide five times, two of those because a police car came down the street. Well, he doesn't actually have to hide, he supposes, he's not doing anything illegal. But if anyone, who knows him, sees him and his Mom finds out, he'll be dead quicker than he can say two am tagging run. 

Still it makes him more than anxious and he breathes a sigh of relief, when he arrives at the old brick house. Upon not seeing any light coming from the windows, he picks up a stone and goes to chuck it against one. But before he can do that, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back, away from the street and into the darkness.

"Are you crazy?", hisses a familiar voice, "Do you want to wake my brother?" Virgil sighs and turns around to face Ethan, who scowls at him with crossed arms. "And besides, you're late", the blond adds, leaning down to grab his bag before pushing something into Virgils hands. "You said five minutes, it's been nearly ten. I should've just started without you." Virgil can't help but grin as he puts on the black gloves with the (mostly) purple stains. "But you didn't."

Ethan is already halfway down the alley when he calls back over his shoulder: "Yeah but I still might, so hurry the fuck up Emo!" Virgil chuckles and jogs after him.

They tag a couple buildings with their signatures as well as some easy to replicate symbols: a storm cloud and a doubleheaded snake, laughing to themselves quietly as they toss the cans back and forth and look for free space on already full walls. Eventually they stop in front of a completely empty building and Ethan starts rummaging through his bag. Virgil glances around nervously. "Are you sure we're still in the east Dee?"

"Don't worry Emo, we're still far enough away from the police." Virgil huffs and crosses his arms. "That's not what worries me..." He gave the wall another look. The building was huge and there weren't even any windows on this side. It was the ideal canvas. "Are you gonna start working on a new mural? How big do you want it?", he asks, slightly baffled. As Ethan grins, his sharp teeth shine in the moonlight. "Don't worry, I didn't bring the ropes." He hums, looking up at the building too for a moment, then adds: "Yet..."

Virgil stares at him, not sure if he should be impressed or not. "You seriously plan to cover the entire wall?" Ethan nods enthusiastically and holds out his sketchbook that he produced from the bag, along with a new pair of yellow gloves. "Do you wanna see the design?"

Virgil smiles hesitantly and took the book from him. As he opens it to the page Ethan had his thumb in, his eyes widen in awe. It's filled in a sharp yellow honeycomb pattern, set off with an almost electric purple. On the left side is a dark grey snake, coiled up, it's head snapping forward to strike. It's a rattlesnake, of course. Virgil smirks a little. Ethans favorite... 

On the right, starting between the fangs of the snake, is a ragged black text, surrounded by an equally ragged white border. "Respect Existance Or Expect Resistance!" 

"So? What do you think?", Ethan asks, clearly trying not to sound too eager or nervous. Virgil hands the sketchbook back with a reassuring smirk. "I think you picked a pretty big project, but it's gonna look great once it's done, Dee." The other can barely hide his satisfied smile before he puts the book back into the bag and grabs two spray cans instead. "Alright then, let's get to work", he says, tossing Virgil the purple one. 


End file.
